Mr Cursey continuation
by Blossom cat
Summary: This is a longer version with the doll Mr. Cursey from Kain of the seven kin. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**This is Mr. Cursey continuation**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Once I was down the hill I came to realize that natsu was here and boy was I happy!

"Natsu!" I yell super excited to see him here... But he's fighting one of the seven kin. I sighed in disappointment because I thought he could handle chubby while I rest.

"What the heck are you doing, I don't need any help taking her down!" He said shocked by my sudden appearance.  
I sweat drop. "I'm not offering but thanks for the help."

I hear happy talking about my fall... "SHUT IT CAT!" I yell. I hear both kin talking and I assume its about the fight and then I hear natsu say.

"Hands off I saw her first"

I sigh at his stupidity and say " you have fun with that."

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

i wanted to fight them solo badly but chubby here wanted to fight us alone. Big mistake. After Ultear left it was just marshmallow, me, happy and Luce.

 _After the fight_

i was so damn tired and my back is killing me due to those dumb rocks. I look up at Lucy and remember what she said to me about wanting to stay with me because it's fun and then I start feeling heat rise to my face. I don't get this heat at all but for some I like it.

"Are you okay Lucy?" She nods and tries to stand up but falls right back over. I panic and go help her up but she stops me.

"What?" I asked irritated at her stubbornness.

"I'm not going to act weak... Just give me a minute to catch my breath." She says panting.

She is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met besides me. I do like how she tries to act tough when we she knows right now she's beyond vulnerable. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"H-hey let me go" she struggles and she pounds on my back and I just smile. She and I know that her pounding isn't going to change my mind. After a few minutes of struggling she gave up and fell limp. I knew she had to rest sooner or later.

"They liiiiike each other" I hear happy yell behind me and I walk faster and put my head down to not show my now red face.

 _Happy's P.O.V._

After saying that I look behind me to see Mr. Cursey laying limp on the ground by kain and I look at it and grin.

"This is going to be fun... But I better save my fun until after this Tenrou chaos." I whisper to myself while picking up the doll and putting it in my sack.

"COME ON HAPPY!" I hear natsu yell behind me and I turn around with the most innocent smile I could conjure up.

"Coming!" I yell as fly towards them...

Oh yes this will be fun...

* * *

 **i don't know how this will turn out but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here** **is chapter 2!**

* * *

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

so here I am laying limp over Natsu's shoulder while he's walking to Mavis knows where!

"Where are we going, I'm bored and looking at the ground the whole time is tiring me out." I said in the most bored tone I've ever used.

"Uhhhh" is all I hear before I hear a snap! Yup a snap of my patients.

"You have know idea do you!" I yell pounding on his back some more.

"YES I DO... WE UHHH... HAVE TO TURN LEFT!" I hear him yell. I look at the way he's moving... HE GOING RIGHT NOT LEFT, THAT IDIOT!

"YOU'RE GOING RIGHT YOU IDIOT" I yell struggling to get out of his grip. He finally set me down and looked closely at me inching his face right to mine. Of course I blush because he face is literally fight in front of mine!

"W-what a-are you doing?" I stutter curiously.

He backs away quickly realizing how close he was and looked down at the ground and muttered a "nothing" and in the distance I see a blue blob and just before it flew over my head I caught it's tail, bringing it right to my face.

"Where were you all this time!?" I yell in happy's face with the most terrifying face I've ever used.

"I w-was making sure Kain was down before I caught up with you guys" he answers nervously.

"Why don't I believe you?!" I yell

"I don't know that's your problem" he answered so innocent I choked. I looked at Natsu who was still finding the ground interesting and I smiled at his cuteness. I just love his face when he's embarrassed!

 _Natu's P.O.V._

I was still fixated on the ground until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Lucy smiling at me and I think my heart just exploded. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and ears. I look back down at the ground.

 _"What is happening to me..._ _I_ _think I'm_ _going crazy"_ I thought.

"C-come on let's go find the others" I say while standing up. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see it's Lucy's so I smile at her.

"Alright..." She says

 _Happy's P.O.V._

I look at them and I see natsu smiling at her with the biggest smile I've ever seen him do and i smirk and remember the doll in my sack and think to myself...

" _I've j_ _ust found my first victims..."_

We walk for almost an hour and right now I'm laying in Lucy's arms like I'm her child. I love it when she nice to me even though it's super weird of her to do but I don't mind. I look up at her while she's In deep thought.

"Whatcha thinking about lushy?" I asked very curious of what she's thinking about. She looks at me and blushes crimson red and I smirk and whisper...

"Or is it someone you're thinking about?" I say slyly.

"NEVER!" She says mad and embarrassed.

"What's going on up there" I hear natsu say from behind up.

"Don't say it cat" she threatens but I don't listen.

"Lucy's thinking bout something or no someone!" I smile and I hear her her gasp and try too explain to him that I'm lying and I look over at natsu who is oddly mad.

"Is someone Jealous? I say as I cross my arms. Now it was his turn to blush and yell that he wasn't but I saw jealously written all over his face.

 _'_ _This is going to be fun'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 coming soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

 _After the Tenrou island incident_

 _Happy's P.O.V._

"NATSU WHERE IN MAVIS ARE YOU!" I yelled throughout the house. I looked for about an hour before I finally found a note say he was at Lucy's and won't be at the guild for another half an hour depending on the time it takes Lucy to get ready. I mentally sighed at his density and I went to go to the bathroom to look for something. I glanced over at the sink and saw a hairbrush with salmon hair stuck to it. I gasped

"NATSU BRUSHES HIS HAIR, EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" I yelled only to remember I was alone in the house.

"Wait hair that means I can get Mr. Cursey to work." I said to myself.

"I should talk to Mira about this and also stop talking to myself." I said once again to myself. I took the doll and his hair and flew out the door to find Mira.

 _Time skip, the guild_

"Mira!" I yelled as I saw her. She turned around with that smile of hers that just made me smile back.

"Look, I know how you want Lucy and natsu together right? " i asked. She nodded daydreaming about that moment. I handed natsu's hair and Mr. Cursey and she gasped.

"M-mr. Cursey" she stuttered. I smiled and explained why I had it in the first place and why I told her about it.

"Happy you're a genius!" She yelled as she brought me I to a bear crushing hug.

"We need to tell everyone about this" she said as she brought erza, gray, juvia, gajeel, and levy. She explained everything to them and they all snickered.

"I can't wait to see the look on flame brains face!" Gray laughed

"LOVE RIVAL WILL BE NO MORE, JUVIA IS BEYOND HAPPY" juvia yelled as she practically pounced gray.

"So creepy!" gray yelled as everyone laughed at him.

"So when will this plan commence?" Erza asked.

"We'll start tomorrow" Mira stated.

"Mira can you hide his hair and doll somewhere so that don't get suspicions." I said handing her the doll and the fire mages salmon locks.

"Definitely" she smiled as she took the two items from me.

" _This will probably end horribly but it will be worth it"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 and this is when the real stuff happens**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

I was walking to the guild with Lucy and we were just having a bit of small talk. We walked into The guild and everyone looked at us and I mean everyone. Lucy looked at me.

"What did you do this time" she whispered.

"I did nothing, I swear to Mavis!" I whispered back.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT AND WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING?!" I yelled. I looked at lucy and she flushed.

"Can you get your hand off my shoulder please" she politely. Too politely.

"What are you talking about" I looked at her very confused then looked at my hand and blushed. My hand was on her shoulder. I tried to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"I-I can't" I yelled and she looked at me struggling and raised an eyebrow.

"And you call me the weirdo" she giggled

"Grrr" was all I managed to say. I looked back at the guild and they smirked but I saw in the distance Mira holding what looked like a doll. It was that doll from Tenrou island! I gasped and pointed to Mira, who smirked back in responds.

"Take it out now Mira" I growled lowly. She didn't obviously, but she moved my other hand and I saw my real hand move to play with Lucy's hair. She blushed while looking up at me. I looked away of course having a blush of my own.

 _Lucy's P.O.V._

Once Mira made Natsu put his hand down. I heard him sigh in relief and so did I because if he hadn't I would have exploded red.

"Natsu, what are we gonna do?" I asked confused.

I heard him say an "I don't know" but I smiled because it's just so fun to see him this way. He saw my smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I smiled in response and called me weird. Again.

"LUCY KICK!" ha! New record!

"Owww Lucy that hurt!" He yelled as he ran back up to me holding his nose. Mira Made natsu take my hand we started to dance. How random!

"Uhh Mira what are you doing?!" I asked rather annoyed.

"You guys were boring me so let's so the salsa!" She yelled as everyone cheered. We started doing the salsa and I was getting really flushed and I looked up and so was natsu. I giggled

"What!?" He asked. I nodded saying it was nothing. At the end he dipped me and it seemed like time stopped, it was just me and him...

* * *

 **Was it good? Yes no maybe so... Hoped you enjoyed and chapter 5 is the last chapter so be prepared!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter, here I go**

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

I looked at Lucy while I dipped her and it seemed like time stopped. My head dipped down and I panicked. What exactly was Mira doing!

"Sorry" I whispered before crashing down but to my surprise she kissed back! I mentally screaming yes it continued and then we let go. I was disappointed but I couldn't stay like that for long because as she smiled I smiled and we stood back up. I heard someone laughing and I looked to see ice buckets laughing at me!

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" I yelled furious at him.

"The look on your face was priceless" he laughed.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!'" I yelled as I sucker punched him square in the jaw.

"OH NOW YOU'RE ON FIRE FACE!" gray yelled

"ICE MAKE, HAMMER!" He yelled and I had to dodge multiple times.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a voice. Lucy. I looked over at her and I was terrified. She looked just like erza! She banged both our heads together as we fell on the floor I said...

"That's my girl..." Then I passed out.

 _Lucys P.O.V._

"Idiots" I yell and then look at natsu because I faintly heard what he said so I blushed. He can be so idiotic but sweet at the same time. I see levy staring at me and smiling so big it was creeping me out.

"Oh Lu-chan your head over heels aren't you?" She smiled and I blushed crimson

"Hmphf" was am I managed to say. I was thinking about what she said all day and I finally came up with the answer...

'She's right'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that story! Bai**


End file.
